Inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a direct contact and a bit line.
As electronic devices become smaller and lighter according to rapid developments in the electronic industry and user demand, a semiconductor device having a high degree of integration when used in electronic devices is desired, and design rules for a configuration of the semiconductor device are being reduced and/or tightened. As a result, aspect ratios of a line including a conductive pattern of the semiconductor device are increasing.